User blog:Cfp3157/Season 1 Episode 6: Sicilian Mafia vs Triad
Previously on the Cfp3157 show, a guerilla group named the Chechen Rebels defeated another called the IRA. Now, this week we change from rebels to criminals. We'll find out who rules the underworld when... The Sicilian Mafia : The family of Italian gang members, who have enforced the mean streets of New York since the infamous 1920s. have a classic gang war against.. The Triad- The ruthless underground society that controls China's underground through bribery, murder, and kidnapping. WHO...IS....DEADLIEST!!! Weapons The Sicilian Mafia fight for their turf with: Knuckle Duster.jpg|Knuckle Duster Tommy Gun.jpg|Thompson M1928 "Tommy Gun" AR-15.jpg|AR-15 Pineapple.jpg|Mk 2 "Pineapple" Grenade The Triad launch the offense with: Chinese Sword.jpg|Butterfly Swords Type 64.jpg|Type 64 Type 56.jpg|Type 56 TNT.jpg|Dynamite Edges Close Range: The Butterfly Swords have a longer reach than the Knuckle Duster and have more killing potential. I mean blunt trama is good, but it only has enough power as the man wielding them. The swords don't require that you exert to much energy. Plus, there's two of them. Edge: Triad Mid Range: Other than the ammunition, the Type 64 is superior to Tommy in every way. It has aa longer range, larger rate of fire, and bigger muzzle velocity. The only edge Tommy has is its 50 round drum compared to the 30-box magazine of the Type 64. Edge: Triad Long Range: While the AR-15 has its reliability issues, it has a larger rate of fire and longer range. Plus, my favorite 5.56, which is chambered in the AR-15, is slightly larger than the Type 56's round. Edge: Sicilian Mafia Explosive: Yes, we all know a stick of Dynamite is nice, but its overkill in my opinion. Meanwhile, the Pineapple Grenade is portable and has a nice explosion as well. The Dynamite requires that you light it, place near your opponent, and leave the vincity while not getting shot. Edge: Sicillian Mafia X-factors Mafia/Factor/Triad 79 Teamwork 75 83 Brutality 86 89 Dominance 86 78 Intimidation 85 My overall edge goes to the Sicililan Mafia. They have important edges including Long Range and Dominance, and they also don't have shabby Mid Range and explosive weapons. This will let the Italian gangsters keep their turf. Notes *The battle will take place in an abandoned hotel, which used to belong to the Triad but the Sicilian Mafia have taken it over. The Triad want it back. *Naturally, it will be five-on-five. *I give crappy votes myself, just please. No one-worded votes. Is that to much to ask? Battle Mafia: 12345 Triad: 12345 The scene starts out in a car. A driver working for the Sicilian Mafia is dropping off five Triad agents for a deal. He lets them out. The leader of the Triads pulls out a stick of Dynamite and lights it. As he walks to the front of the hotel, he yells to the driver in a thick Chinese accent, "There will be no deal." and tosses the Dynamite into the shotgun. Mafia: 1234 Triad: 12345 The rest of the Sicilian Mafia hear the explosion. The bartender arms himself with an AR-15 and tells the rest of the Mafia to get ready. The Triads breach the door and meet a huge burst of fire from the bartender, who yells "For the family!" A Triad is shot. Mafia: 1234 Triad: 1234 The Triad leader shoots the bartender with his Type 56. Mafia: 123 Triad: 1234 The rest of the Mafia emerge from a hall and one kills a Triad with his Tommy Gun. Mafia: 123 Triad: 123 A firefight starts. After awhile, the Mafia retreats. The Triad follow them. They come across a hall with three separate rooms. Each explores a room. In one room a Triad looks into a closet and gets a beating from the Mafia boss and his Knuckle Duster. He finishes the beating with a stab to his skull. Mafia: 123 Triad: 12 The two remaining Triads figure the now-dead Triad is flanking the Mafia. They continue down the middle hall to see the two other mobsters in the boiler room. The Triad lackey aims his Type 64 and kills one from the shadows. Mafia: 12 Triad: 12 The other mobster sees them though. He aims his Tommy Gun and wounds the lackey. Before the mobster can reload, the Triad leader spin kicks the mobster and draws his Butterfly swords. The mobster puts on a Knuckle Duster. They start a short duel, but the mobster can't get in reach with the stiletto on the Duster. The Triad boss does a flying sidekick and breaks the mobster's jaw. While he's down, the Triad literally decapitates the mobster. Mafia: 1 Triad: 12 The Mafia leader walks into the room just then. He cocks a Mk 2 "Pineapple" and tosses it into the room. The blast kills the lackey and blows off the Triad boss' legs. Mafia: 1 Triad: 1 The Triad attempts to grab his Type 64, the Mafia boss stomps on his hand. He then gives the Triad a bloody beating until there's nothing left of the Triad's face. Mafia: 1 Triad: The Mafia boss lights a cigar in victory and goes to report the fight to HIS boss. WINNER: Sicilian Mafia Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that, while the Triad had a devastating close and long range weapon, they couldn't overcome the superior firepower of the Tommy Gun or the fact that the Mafia knew the terrain better. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts